Over The Limit
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: What happens when two of the top WWE Stars get to meet one of their best friends in person. Will one or both of them cheat on their spouses or not?
1. Chapter 1

Over The Limit

Chapter 1:

Katie was sitting at her house in Seattle when she decided to look and see when the WWE would be in town next. She wasn't expecting them to be there anytime soon, but to her surprise their next Pay-Per-View event was in 3 weeks at the Key Arena in Seattle. Katie clicked on the link to get tickets and purchased a ticket for right behind the announcers table.

Once she had her ticket confirmation email, she printed it out and then clicked over to Facebook. She sent a quick message to two of her best guy friends, who just happened to be John Cena and Randy Orton. She told them that she was going to be at Over The Limit on May 22nd. Katie was excited and couldn't wait to go.

Over the next three weeks, Katie bought a new outfit and got her digital camera working again so that she could take lots of pictures. The morning of the show, Katie checked her Facebook messages and there was one from Randy. He told her that he would see what he could do to get her a backstage pass and possibly meet her before the show.

Katie couldn't help but smile. It was a nice sunny day and Katie decided to head up to the arena very early as to get a good parking spot and to get in line to see the stars arrive. As Katie watched everyone, she took random pictures of the stars as they walked past her. Some of them posed, others just kept on walking. Katie kept looking around for John and Randy, but didn't see them. It wasn't until she noticed a shadow from behind her that she turned around.

"Oh My God! You scared me." Katie stated.

"Sorry. We just wanted to surprise you. I got you a backstage pass for before the show. Sam is already inside waiting for us." Randy responded as he hugged Katie.  
>"Thank you so much!" Katie stated as she followed John and Randy towards the arena entrance. "John, where is Liz?"<br>"In Tampa as always." John answered.  
>"I'm sorry." Katie responded.<br>"It's ok. I'm used to it." John stated.

After getting a tour of the backstage area, Katie was introduced to a few other stars as well as Stephanie McMahon and Samantha Orton. Katie and Samantha hit it off right away and it was convenient that Katie's seat was right next to Samantha's seat. When it was time to head to their seats, Samantha and Katie walked together, but not before exchanging numbers with Randy and John.

Katie enjoyed the show and couldn't believe that she was at a live event for the WWE. As the show started to come to an end, Samantha headed back to Randy's dressing room while Katie remained in her seat. It was then that her phone chimed with a messaged from John telling her to stay where she was at.

The arena cleared out pretty quickly and soon Katie felt like she was the only one in the arena. As she looked around nervously, she noticed, John, Randy and Samantha walking down the entrance ramp. John had something in his hand and put it around Katie's neck before helping her over the barrier.

"Why don't the four of us go get something to eat and maybe head to the club where everyone else is?" John suggested.  
>"Sounds good to me." Randy agreed as he took his wife's hand.<p>

While they were at the club, everyone kept buying drink after drink and soon John and Katie were pretty well toasted. Randy knew that he would be the one driving back to the hotel. As the night started to come to an end, John couldn't help but start to fall for Katie. He knew he was still married, but he didn't care at that moment.

"You are too drunk to drive home. Why don't you crash in my room for the night?" John suggested.  
>"Sure." Katie agreed.<p>

Once they were all back at the hotel, John and Katie headed to John's room while Randy and Samantha headed to their room. Once John and Katie were in his room, he closed and locked the door. Katie was having a hard time standing up on her own and nearly fell over, but thankfully there was a chair that she could hold on to.

John walked over to Katie and helped her stand up straight. As they stood almost face to face, John looked into her eyes and saw something that he had never seen in Liz's eyes. It then that John through care and caution into the wind. John leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. Their kiss soon deepened and there was no stopping them, even if they wanted to.

John led Katie over to the king sized bed and he sat down. Katie was still standing in front of him as she kicked her shoes off. John placed his hands on her waist and brought her closer to him. Katie smiled at him before they kissed again. This time, John reached around her and unzipped the back of her dress, letting it fall to the floor.

John then broke their kiss long enough to pull his shirt off and toss it on the floor. John stood up for a moment to take off his jeans, before pulling Katie on to the bed with him. John claimed her lips in a passionate kiss as she laid on top of him. John ran his hands up and down her back until he stopped at her bra, he unhooked it and as she sat up, he peeled it off her skin.

John gently caressed Katie's soft skin with his finger tips until he reached her breasts. John took one in each hand and played with them by squeezing them and gently rubbing her nipples. John knew what he was doing was wrong, but he didn't care. John moved Katie off of him to where she was laying on her back. He kissed her lips and then kissed his way down her body, making sure he paid special attention to her nipples.

John finally reached the top of her silk undies and he was like a little boy opening a Christmas present. He slid his thumbs into her waistband and slowly peeled them down her legs. John was intoxicated by her beauty that there was no way he could stop what he wanted to do to her. Katie let out a soft moan when she felt John's fingers touching her thighs. She moved her legs further apart as to let John have complete access to her. John placed butterfly kisses on her thighs which made her moan even more.

"Hmm. I like that." Katie moaned.  
>"If you like that then I'm sure you'll love what happens next." John responded.<p>

John then placed two fingers on her center and gently pushed her lips apart before placing a kiss and then tasting her. Katie moaned with great pleasure as John continued flicking his tongue over her sweet center. John paused once in a while to kiss and suck on her center. It didn't take long before Katie reached her first orgasm.

After wiping off his face, John climbed back on the bed and softly and smoothly entered Katie's body. John pulled Katie's legs up and started to pound into her faster and harder. Katie gripped onto John's arms as they grinded their bodies together.

"Oh God! Please don't stop!" Katie called out.  
>"Baby, you feel so amazing around me." John responded.<br>"I want it harder and faster baby." Katie stated.  
>"Then I need to turn you over." John responded as they switched positions.<p>

Katie moaned as John re-entered her from behind. He held on to her hips as he gave her what she wanted. John couldn't believe how good she felt each and every time he slid into her. Katie was screaming into the pillows on the bed as it felt so good each time John hit the right spot. It wasn't too much longer before they both climaxed. John wrapped an arm around Katie's waist and held her close to him until he was able to move again. John and Katie collapsed on the bed and were soon consumed by sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Katie started to wake up first and her head was killing her. She tried to sit up, but something was holding her down. She looked over her shoulder and saw John sleeping soundly next to her. It was right then that Katie remembered what happened the night before.

In a way, Katie felt guilty, but then again it wouldn't have happened if John didn't want it to happen as well. Katie couldn't help but smile as she watched John sleeping. John started to wake up and pulled Katie closer to him. He was fully aware that she was not Liz and he didn't care, as he never felt like the way he did now, with Liz.

"John, I have to get up." Katie stated.  
>"No, stay in bed with me." John responded.<br>"I would love nothing more than to do that, but I really have to get up. I have to go to work this afternoon." Katie pleaded with him.  
>"Aww." John responded as he pouted.<br>"You really want me to spend the whole day in bed with you?" Katie asked.  
>"Not all day, just all morning." John answered.<br>"Let me see what I can do." Katie responded as she picked up her phone and called her boss.

Katie managed to take a paid day off of work to spend the day with John. John was thrilled when Katie climbed back into bed with him. John wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck, which lead him to playing and sucking on her breasts. Katie moaned as John flicked his tongue over her nipples.

John didn't waste any time in entering Katie again. As they made love that morning, Katie moaned John's name over and over again. After reaching their climaxes, John and Katie took showers and got dressed. Katie always had a second set of clothes in her bag and changed into a pair of jeans and a fitted t-shirt. John picked up his red Hustle, Loyalty and Respect shirt that he wore the night before and tossed it at her. Katie just smiled as she put it in her bag.

John and Katie spent the rest of the day together sight seeing and enjoying each others company. As the day was coming to an end, Katie knew that her and John needed to go their separate ways. Katie hated to have to drive home alone and possibly never see John like this again.

"Katie, are you ok?" John asked.  
>"I wish I didn't have to go home tonight." Katie answered.<p>

"It'll be ok. We have Facebook and we have each others cell phone numbers. We'll still be in contact. And you know that you can call me or Randy anytime you need us." John responded.

"I know. It's just that the last 24 hours have been so amazing and I know that what we have together stays between us and to be honest, I don't want to loose what we have." Katie told him.  
>"I know, baby. But I have to be careful with still being married to Liz. Katie, I know this might sound odd and even a little wrong, but I really do love you and care about you." John responded.<br>"I love you and care about you too." Katie stated as John pulled her in for a hug.

John walked Katie to her car and they had one final kiss good-bye. Katie knew that one day John would be hers for good. But it was only a matter of time and him divorcing his wife. Katie pulled out John's t-shirt and put it on before heading to bed. Katie was woken up at 3am with a text message from John.

Hey baby. I miss you. Thank you for a wonderful time in Seattle. JC

Hey. You're up early. You're welcome and thank you. KM

I just landed in Tampa. Its 6 am here. I cant chat long, I know that Liz is here to pick me up. I just wanted you to know that you can text me 24/7. JC

Ok. I don't have to be up for another 4 hours. So I am going to try and get some more sleep. Love u. KM

Sounds like a plan. Love u too. JC

As the weeks passed, Katie and John sent texts back and forth as much as possible. Katie also kept in touch with Randy and Samantha through Facebook and text messages. Katie was thrilled when John could sneak away from his wife or other people and call her in the middle of the day at work. John also sent her flowers every Friday at work.

It had been just over 2 months since Katie saw John and she missed him a lot. The phone calls, texts and flowers were all great, but she missed being in his arms. It was the beginning of August and Katie had just finished organizing a huge company function for the end of summer, when she started to feel sick. Katie had been working long stressful hours getting this even planned that she figured that the stress was finally catching up to her.

After the third day of not feeling good, Katie finally made an appointment to see her doctor. Katie just wanted to feel better. John was out of the country at the moment and wouldn't be back until Friday night. It was hard not being able to talk to him or text him, but since she had been so busy, she hardly had time to notice the time fly by.

"Hi Katie. What brings you in today?" Dr. Andrews asked.  
>"I think all the stress from work has caused me to get sick in the middle of summer." Katie answered.<br>"Ok. How long have you been feeling sick?" Dr. Andrews asked.

"Three days now. And it starts in the morning as soon as I wake up until around lunch time. Then in that afternoon I am just exhausted." Katie answered.  
>"Ok. What is the first day of your last period?" Dr. Andrews asked as Katie pulled out her iphone and looked at her calender.<br>"May 8th. I must have really been stressed not to even notice that I skipped two periods." Katie answered.

"Ok. I want to run some blood panels and also prescribe you some anti-nausea pills that are low dosage. I should have the results this afternoon." Dr. Andrews responded.

Katie headed down to the lab and had her blood drawn. After leaving the doctor's office, Katie sent a text to Randy to see how things were going to find out exactly when John was arriving back in the US. Randy told her that his flight was due in at 11am in Houston and that he and Samantha were flying in the day before.

Katie headed to work and sat at her desk. There really wasn't much for her to do, but she needed to keep herself busy until the doctor called her back. Katie looked at her desk calender and counted back to when her missed periods should have started. The more she looked at things the more she realized that maybe it wasn't the stress that was causing her to miss her periods.

"Crap! This is not good." Katie stated out loud.  
>"Katie, what's wrong?" her co-worker Regina asked.<br>"Just looking at my calender for the last 3 months and I think something happened that shouldn't have happened." Katie answered.  
>"What happened?" Regina asked.<p>

"Nothing that I don't regret, its just something that's going to make things a lot more complicated for the other person involved." Katie answered. "I can't really go into any details."  
>"Ok. When you can, I'm here for you." Regina responded.<p>

It wasn't long after, that Katie's phone rang. It was the doctor's office calling. Katie headed into the sound proof room and answered her phone. Katie was nervous and anxious at the same time.

"Hello." Katie answered her phone.

"This is Dr. Andrews. I have your lab results." she stated.  
>"Is everything ok?" Katie asked.<br>"Everything came back normal, so I had the lab run a pregnancy test just to be safe. Katie, you're 10 weeks pregnant." Dr. Andrews answered.  
>"Pregnant. Ok. When is my due date?" Katie asked.<p>

"February 22nd 2012. I would like to see you again in 2 weeks and we can do an ultrasound to make sure our calculations are correct." Dr. Andrews answered.  
>"Ok. Two weeks from today would work perfectly." Katie responded.<br>"Ok. I'll see you then at 9am." Dr. Andrews stated.

Katie hung up her phone and just sat there taking in the news that she was pregnant. She knew it was John's baby and now she just had to tell him that she was pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next two days seemed to pass extremely slow to Katie. When Friday finally came around, Katie waited until noon her time before sending a text to John. She didn't know how to tell him that she was 10 weeks pregnant with his baby.

Hey John, can you call me please? KM

Now is not a good time. I am with Liz at the moment. JC

Ok. I really need to talk to you as soon as possible. KM

Ok. I will call you when I am alone. JC

Katie finished working and soon it was 5pm her time and she still hadn't heard from John. Katie was starting to think that she wouldn't hear from him. The only thing left to do was to text Randy and see if he could get John to call her as soon as possible.

Randy, it's Katie. I have a situation that I need to talk to someone about. KM

Ok. Give me 10 minutes and I'll call you. RKO

Ok. KM

The next minutes couldn't have gone by any slower. Katie held her phone in her hand as she waited for Randy to call her back. She figured that he was around a lot of people and would head to his room before calling her. Soon Katie's wait was over.

"Hi Randy." Katie stated.  
>"Hey. What's going on?" Randy asked concerned.<br>"I really need to talk to John about something rather urgent." Katie answered.  
>"Ok. Did you text him yet?" Randy asked.<br>"Yeah, almost 6 hours ago. He told me he couldn't talk at that moment as Liz was there. Randy, you know I wouldn't put you in the middle, if it wasn't really urgent." Katie answered.  
>"I know. Let me see what I can do." Randy responded. "Stay near your phone."<br>"Thank you Randy." Katie stated before hanging up.  
>"Randy, what's going on with Katie?" Samantha asked.<br>"Not really sure, but I may need your help with this. Katie needs to talk to John right away, but Liz wont leave his side for some reason. I need you to take Liz on a last minute shopping trip while I convince John to go work out with me." Randy answered.  
>"Did something happen between John and Katie when we were in Seattle?" Samantha asked.<br>"I don't know." Randy answered even though he suspected that something did happen.

Randy called John and asked him to go work out with him and that Samantha wanted to take Liz on a last minute shopping trip before the shops closed. Liz was more than happy to go shopping. After Samantha and Liz left the hotel, Randy and John headed down to the gym and stopped before opening the door.

"Randy, what are you waiting for?" John asked.  
>"You need to call Katie now." Randy answered.<br>"I thought we were going to work out?" John asked.  
>"Look, she sent me a text and I called her. She really needs to talk to you about something. Just call her before Liz and Sam get back." Randy answered.<br>"Alright. I was going to call her once Liz was asleep, but I guess it must be really important." John responded as he pulled out his phone and called Katie.

"Hello." Katie answered the phone.

"Hey baby. Sorry it took me so long to call you. Liz hasn't left my side all day. What's going on?" John asked worried about her.

"It's ok. Um. I don't know how to tell you this, so I am just going to say it." Katie started to say.

"Babe, are you ok?" John asked.  
>"John, I'm 10 weeks pregnant with your baby." Katie answered.<br>"Wait. What?" John asked.  
>"I'm 10 weeks pregnant with your baby." Katie repeated.<br>"When did you find that out?" John asked.

"Wednesday afternoon, but you were still in Europe." Katie answered.  
>"Ok. Text me your home address." John responded.<br>"Ok. I have the paper the confirms the pregnancy and it has the conception date on there as well. I can fax it to you if you want." Katie stated. "Which hotel are you at?"

"That would be good. I have a feeling tonight is going to be a long night." John stated. "The Hilton near the arena."  
>"Ok. It's faxed." Katie responded. "I'm sorry John. I never meant for this to happen."<p>

"Baby, its ok. Everything will be ok. Just leave the worrying to me. When is your next doctor's appointment?" John asked.  
>"Two weeks from this past Wednesday at 9am." Katie answered.<br>"Ok. I need to get the fax and deal with Liz. Now that you are pregnant I can't be with her anymore, I don't want to be with her, I want to be with you." John responded. "I love you baby, and I promise I will call you as soon as I deal with Liz."

"Ok. I love you too." Katie stated before hanging up the phone.

John looked at Randy who was standing on the other side of the glass door. John knew he needed to tell Randy what was going on so that he was aware in case someone questioned him. John opened the door and walked over to Randy.

"Everything ok?" Randy asked.  
>"Let's just say a volcano is about to erupt." John answered.<p>

"What are you talking about man?" Randy asked.

"Katie is 10 weeks pregnant with my baby." John answered.

"Oh boy." Randy responded.

"Yeah. Katie sent a fax to the front desk which I need to grab and then when Liz gets back I need to tell her. Then first thing tomorrow, I am calling my lawyer and filing divorce papers. I don't want to be with Liz anymore. I haven't for quite a while now, but Katie being pregnant is my reason to leave Liz." John stated.

"Good Luck, man. If you need to a place to crash after to tell Liz, you know where our room is." Randy responded.

"Thanks." John stated.

After getting the fax that Katie sent, John headed back up to his room. It wasn't long before Samantha and Liz were back. John knew that he needed to be firm and quick about all this. Liz walked into the room with a huge smile and about five different bags full of stuff.

"Hey baby. How was your workout?" Liz asked.  
>"Liz, sit down. We need to talk." John answered.<br>"John, what's going on?" Liz asked as she sat down in a chair.

"There is something that I need to tell you and I know that its going to make you mad. I can't change what happened and I can't change the way things are between you and I." John answered.  
>"John, it can't be that bad, can it?" Liz asked.<p>

"When I was in Seattle for Over The Limit, I slept with someone else." John answered.  
>"You did what? Which slut of a diva did you sleep with?" Liz shouted.<p>

"The girl I slept with isn't a diva. As a matter of fact I've know this girl for about a year now and she is a great friend to me. She came to the show and we got to meet in person. She is also friends with Randy and Samantha. After the show we all went out and everyone had a little too much to drink and one thing lead to another and we slept together in my hotel room." John answered.

"How many times have you cheated on me?" Liz asked.

"Just this one time. But that's not everything." John answered.

"There's more?" Liz asked.

"Yes. I talked to her tonight as on Wednesday she found out that she is 10 weeks pregnant with my baby." John answered.

"I highly doubt that baby is yours. I demand an amnio to be done." Liz responded.

"She faxed me a copy of the lab results. It shows the conception date as May 22nd. That's the night I slept with her. And I know that she hasn't been in a relationship in over a year, so I know full well that the baby she is carrying is mine. And I intend on being in that child's life no matter what." John stated as he showed her the paper. "Come first thing tomorrow morning, you are flying back to Tampa. I am also filing for an immediate divorce."

John didn't give Liz time to respond as he grabbed all his stuff and headed next door to Randy's room. Once he was inside, Samantha hugged him and told him that everything would be alright. John called all the credit card companies and banks and had them cancel Liz's cards and account access. He booked her a flight back to Tampa and he arranged for a car to take her and pick her up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After Randy and Samantha headed to bed, John stepped out onto the balcony and called Katie. He wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her, but for now the sound of her voice would have to do. Katie picked up her phone and saw that it was John calling.

"Hello." Katie answered her phone.

"Hey baby. God I miss you." John responded.

"I miss you too. How did things go?" Katie asked.

"I told her everything and she will also be on the first flight back to Tampa to pack up her things and move out of my house. I am calling my lawyer in the morning and filing for divorce. Katie, I want you in my life everyday. I hate not being able to be with you, hold you and kiss you. I especially want to be there for our baby." John answered.

"I miss you too. And I want you to be here for every appointment, ultrasound, birthing class, and especially for the birth of our baby. I don't want to do this alone." Katie responded.

"Baby you won't be alone. After the show on Monday, I am going to fly out to Seattle to be with you." John stated.

"I can't wait. I love you John." Katie responded.

"I love you too, Katie." John stated. "It's been a long day for the both of us, so why don't we get some sleep and I will call you tomorrow."

"Sounds good. Now that you know about the baby and I know that you want to be a part of his or her life, I can finally relax. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Katie responded before hanging up.

John had a hard time sleeping that night. He took off his wedding band and played with it. At one point he really did love Liz, but he never really was in love with her. 6 am came rather quickly and John placed a call to his lawyer. By 8 am the divorce papers were waiting for John in the lobby. Liz's flight wasn't until noon due to delays. John looked over the papers and signed them before taking them to Liz's room.

"John, where have you been all night?" Liz asked.

"None of your business. Sign these." John answered.

"What are these?" Liz asked as she took the papers.

"Divorce papers. Just sign them so we can go our separate ways." John answered. "I expect you be out of my house by the end on next week at the latest. Got it."

Liz really didn't want to sign the papers, but she did anyways. She told John that she would be gone as soon as she could. John took the signed papers and faxed them back to his lawyer who had an appointment to meet with the judge that afternoon to start the process. John headed back to his room after Liz left and just laid on the bed. He wanted nothing more than to have Katie there with him, but he had to wait until after the show Monday night.

Monday night couldn't have come fast enough for John. As he boarded his flight to Seattle, John sent Katie a text with his flight number and time of arrival. Katie said she would be at the airport in baggage claim waiting for him. John turned off his phone, settled into his seat and hoped that the next five hours would go by quickly.

Katie cleaned up her house and took a shower before leaving for the airport. She wanted to get a good parking spot so they didn't have to walk to far. Katie couldn't wait to have John back in her arms again. Katie parked her car and headed into the airport. There really weren't too many people around at the moment and she still had about 2 hours before John's flight landed.

Katie walked over to some of the shops and looked around. She couldn't help but look at the baby clothes. They had a wide selection of onesies with Seattle written on them. Katie had a great idea about some of the baby clothes. She wanted to get a onesie from every city that John has a show in as she figured that after the baby is born she would be traveling with him anyways.

Katie paid for a few items before walking over to a book store. Even though they didn't know what the sex of the baby was yet, she wanted to get a head start on names. After finding a decent baby names book and paying for it, she headed to a little restaurant and got something to eat and drink while she was waiting.

John's flight finally landed about 20 minutes early and Katie was anxiously waiting for him at the bottom of the escalator. As soon as she saw John, she couldn't help but smile. John rushed down to her and pulled her into his arms before claiming her lips in a kiss. After getting John's luggage, they headed towards Katie's car.

"I've missed you so much." John stated.

"I've missed you too." Katie responded.

"How does it feel to be pregnant?" John asked.

"I really haven't noticed it too much. The morning sickness is the worst part, but its not as bad as it was last week." Katie answered.

"I still can't believe that we are going to have a baby." John responded.

"Me either." Katie stated.

"When do we get to find out what the baby is?" John asked.

"Somewhere between 18 and 24 weeks. I'm only 11 weeks now, so we have at least 7 weeks before we can find out." Katie answered as she merged onto the main highway.

"Ok. So when I told Liz everything, she demanded an amnio test. I'm not sure what that is, but she was insistent on getting one done. I personally don't care if you want one done, as I know that this baby is mine and haven't for one moment thought otherwise." John responded.

"Ok. An amnio test is where they take a sample of amniotic fluid to test against two or more possible fathers. It's a prenatal DNA test basically." Katie stated.

"Oh, ok. Well, it's up to you if you want the test done." John responded.

"I'll do it if it would mean shutting her up." Katie stated. "But we have 5 weeks before they will do anything like that."

"Ok. So how much further to your house?" John asked.

"About 10 miles." Katie answered as they pulled off the highway and onto city roads.

Once they arrived at Katie's house, John brought his bags in and Katie showed him to the master bedroom. While John unpacked, Katie went through the bags of stuff that she purchased at the airport. John looked over and saw the onesies and just smiled.

"Already buying for the baby?" John asked.

"I couldn't help it. They are cute and thought that if we get onesies from every city that you go to, when the baby and I join you on the road, the baby can wear the onesie of the city that we are in." Katie answered.

"I love that idea! What else did you buy?" John asked.

"Coffee mugs, a baby names book, and a baby blanket." Katie answered.

"Nice. So what kind of names are you thinking of for the baby?" John asked.

"I don't know. I just thought we could start looking at names and then when we know what we are having we can narrow down the names." Katie answered.

Once the house was locked up and John was unpacked, Katie and John headed to bed. John pulled Katie close to him and just held her. It wasn't long before Katie had drifted off to sleep and John placed a hand on her stomach that held their baby before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, John was up before Katie and quietly headed downstairs to make breakfast for them. When Katie woke up, she noticed that John wasn't in bed with her, but that his stuff was still there. It was just a matter of a few minutes before wave of morning sickness came over Katie. She bolted into the bathroom and threw up what was in her stomach. After brushing her teeth, Katie put on John's t-shirt and a pair of shorts before heading downstairs.

"How are you feeling?" John asked.

"I hate morning sickness. I can't wait for it to be gone." Katie answered as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"I made breakfast for us." John responded as he placed a plate of food in front of Katie.

"Thank you. At least the smell of food doesn't make me sick." Katie stated.

After eating breakfast, John and Katie decided to stay in for the most part and just relax. Katie flipped through the channels and found a decent movie and left it there. Katie had her legs stretched over John's lap while they listened to the movie and Katie looked through the baby names book.

John wrote down the names that Katie liked as well as some that he liked. Katie started to doze off while looking through the book and John took the book from her. It wasn't long before the doorbell rang and Katie jumped. Katie walked over to the front door and opened it to see who was there.

"Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" Katie asked when she saw who was standing there.

"We just thought that we would stop by and see you. How are you sweetie?" her mom answered.

"I'm ok. Uh, come in." Katie responded.

"Who is he?" her dad asked.

"Mom, Dad, this is John. John these are my parents, Lisa and Daniel." Katie answered.

"It's nice to meet you." John responded as he shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you too." Lisa stated as she looked at her daughter. "Katie, can we talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Sure." Katie responded as John headed upstairs.

"Who is he and why did he head to your bedroom?" Daniel asked.

"Dad, you know full well who he is." Katie answered.

"Why is he here? You do know that he is married right?" Daniel asked.

"He is here because he wanted to be here and as of a few days ago, he is legally separated from Liz. Look, I've known John for two years and we love each other." Katie answered.

"How long has this been going on?" Lisa asked.

"11 weeks now." Katie answered.

"Wow, you've been counting the weeks?" Lisa asked.

"Nope. I just know." Katie answered.

"There's something else going on here." Daniel responded.

"What else could there be going on?" Katie asked.

"Child, do not get an attitude with your father." Lisa stated.

"You said without thinking, that you and John have been sneaking around for 11 weeks. Sounds to me that there is something that you are not telling us." Daniel answered.

"I have nothing to hide. The fact that I am an adult obviously means nothing to either of you. You want to know everything? Fine. I am pregnant with John's baby!" Katie responded.

"You are what?" Daniel asked angrily.

"11 weeks pregnant with his baby." Katie answered.

"I'm gonna kill that boy." Daniel responded.

"You will do no such thing. Whether you like it or not, John and I are going to be together and I am going to have this baby." Katie stated. "Now if you would please get out of my house and leave us alone, I would be a little happier right now."

Lisa and Daniel didn't say another word as they walked out the door. Katie slammed the door and locked it behind them. She was glad that she told them off. Her parents hadn't bothered to care about her since she turned 18 and that was 12 years ago. John came downstairs and pulled Katie into his arms.

"I'm sorry baby." John stated.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. We don't need my parents in our life anyways." Katie responded as she smiled at him.

"I still need to tell my family that Liz and I are getting a divorce and that you and I are together and having a baby. And I have to tell Vince. Randy and Samantha already know as Randy suspected something when you called and told him it was really urgent that you talk to me." John stated.

"Well, start making those phone calls." Katie responded.

John pulled out his phone and called Vince first. Katie headed upstairs to shower and change as they needed to go grocery shopping before dinner. John told Vince everything that was going on and was able to take Liz off of everything and put Katie on. Which also meant that Katie and the baby were covered by the insurance through the WWE. John then called his parents.

"Hello." Carol answered the phone.

"Hi mom." John stated.

"JC. It's so good to hear from you. How are you and Liz?" Carol asked.

"I'm doing good. Liz, I don't know." John answered.

"What do you mean you don't know how Liz is?" Carol asked confused.

"Liz and I are getting divorced." John answered.

"Oh JC, I'm so sorry. What happened?" Carol asked.

"Well, for one, I had a feeling that Liz only married me for the name and the money. I also suspected her of cheating on me when I was gone for long periods of time. And she never wanted to accompany me to the pay-per-view events. Well, while the WWE was in Seattle for Over The Limit, I met up with a friend, Katie, that I've known for a few years and she is also friends with Randy and Samantha Orton. After hanging out and drinking a little too much, we headed up to my hotel room and slept together." John answered.

"JC. Why didn't you tell me you and Liz were having problems like that?" Carol asked.

"It wasn't something that happened overnight for the most part, but there is something else that you and dad need to know." John answered.

"What is it?" Carol asked.

"Katie is 11 weeks pregnant with my baby." John answered.

"Are you sure the baby is yours?" Carol asked.

"Yes, mom. I am 110% sure that the baby is mine." John answered.

"Well, then I am happy for you and I can't wait to meet Katie and hopefully before the baby is born." Carol responded.

"I will make sure of that, mom. I love you." John stated.

"Love you too son. Talk to you later." Carol responded before hanging up.

John and Katie soon headed out the door and to the grocery store. John tried his best to mask his identity with a hat and sunglasses, but some people still recognized him and asked him for autographs and pictures. John finally gave in and Katie just smiled at the scene he caused.

Once they were finally able to get out of the store with groceries, they headed back to the house and Katie started on dinner. While Katie made dinner, John thought about his life and how much being a father meant to him. He couldn't wait to meet his son or daughter.

The next two weeks passed quickly and John was there for Katie's doctor's appointment. They got to see their baby on the screen and were able to take a picture home with them. Katie stopped at Walgreen's to make copies of the ultrasound picture for John, the baby book and John's parents. After they were back at the house, John asked to barrow Katie's car as he needed to run out do a few things before dinner. Katie handed him the keys and told him to use the GPS if he got lost.

John smiled as he got in the car. Katie wondered what there was to do for John, but she figured that he knew what he was doing. Katie headed inside and scanned the ultrasound picture on to her computer. She wanted to post it on Facebook, but thought that she should wait until she talked to John first.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

John had just arrived at the Tacoma Mall and as he walked around, people looked and pointed at him. No one stopped him, but they knew who he was. John walked around until he came to a jewelery store. He loved Katie and wanted to get her something to show how much he loved her. After looking around, he found the perfect thing.

After being rung up, John headed to a few more stores and then headed back to the house. When he got there, Katie was upstairs sleeping, so he took the time to clean the house and start preparing a romantic dinner for the two of them. Once John had dinner in the oven, he set the table with plates, glasses, silverware, and candles. Just before dinner was ready, John went upstairs and woke Katie up.

"Baby, its time to wake up." John stated.

"How long was I asleep?" Katie asked.

"A few hours. Dinner is just about ready. Why don't you wash up for dinner." John answered.

"Ok. I'll be down in a few minutes." Katie responded.

John headed back downstairs and made sure that everything was ready. John put on some romantic music and lit the candles before turning down the lights. As Katie came down the stairs, she wondered what was going on. When she saw the table set up and heard the music playing, she couldn't help but smile.

"Are you ready for a romantic dinner with John Cena?" John asked.

"Always." Katie answered.

John walked her over to the table and helped her sit down. John then disappeared into the kitchen and returned with two steaming plates of baked manicotti. John poured some sparkling cider into their glasses before they ate. Katie couldn't believe that John had gone to this much trouble for her.

"Thank you, John. This was amazing." Katie stated as she finished her meal.

"Anything for the mother of my baby." John responded as he cleared the table.

"You are truly wonderful, John. No one has ever done anything like this for me before." Katie stated.

"Well, what can I say. I am a true romantic at heart." John responded. "And the romance will continue."

"What do mean?" Katie asked.

"I have a special surprise for you." John answered as he pulled the Ice Cream cake out of the freezer.

"I love surprises." Katie responded with a smile.

"Good." John stated.

John had gone to Baskin Robins and bought an ice cream cake for desert. But, he also gave them an extra $20 to put a special message on the cake. John couldn't wait to see the look on Katie's face. John made sure that he had the item from the jewelery store in his pocket before he walked into the dinning room with the cake.

"I couldn't help but get this for us and the baby for desert. I hope you like it." John stated as he walked into the room.

"An ice cream cake, right?" Katie asked.

"Yup." John answered. "But you have to read the cake before we can eat it. And you have to close your eyes first."

"Ok." Katie stated as John placed the cake on the table in front of her and she closed her eyes.

Once the cake was in place, John got down on one knee next to her and got the little box out. He swallowed hard before telling her to open her eyes to read the cake. John couldn't wait to do what he wanted to do weeks ago.

"Open your eyes." John stated.

"Ok." Katie stated as she opened her eyes to read the message on the cake.

"Read it out loud." John responded.

"Katie, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me? John?" Katie read as she turned to look at John.

"Baby, I really do love you and the baby, will you please marry me?" John proposed as he opened the ring box.

"I love you too. Yes, I will marry you." Katie answered.

John slid the ring on her finger before standing and helping her up. John then claimed her lips in a kiss. After eating some of the ice cream cake, John cleaned up and then joined Katie in the living room. Katie admired her engagement ring while she placed a hand on her stomach. She couldn't believe that soon not only would she be a mommy, but she would also be marrying the man of her dreams.

Three weeks passed, and while Katie wanted to travel with John, she had to tie up some loose ends at work before resigning her position. Katie was now 16 weeks and as soon as John came back to Seattle, they had the amnio test done. The following week, John and Katie flew to Tampa for John's divorce hearing.

Liz tried to say that the baby wasn't John's even though it had nothing to do with the case. John provided the results of the amnio test to the court and the judge ruled that due the cause of divorce, John would be awarded everything that he had ever purchased. Liz walked away from the divorce with $100,000 paid over time. John made arrangements to pay $10,000 upfront and $7,500 a month for the next12 months.

Once they were done with court, John and Katie headed to John's house for the first time since he and Liz split. Liz had taken everything that was hers and left everything else. Thankfully John's housekeeper cleaned out the fridge of spoiled food and such. John decided that since he was starting fresh, a new mattress set and sheets were called for.

"Baby, what do you say to flying up to Boston and meeting my family?" John asked.

"I would love that." Katie answered.

"Good. I have two tickets for a flight tonight to Boston." John responded.

After packing for their trip to Boston, John and Katie head to the airport and fly up to Boston. Its around 4pm when they arrive in Boston. John collects their luggage while Katie deals with getting the rental car. Once they are on the road to West Newbury, it takes them about an hour to get to his parents house. John called his parents as they pull up to the house.

"Hello." Carol answered the phone.

"Hey mom." John responded.

"JC. How are you?" Carol asked.

"I'm good. Is everyone at the house, its loud there?" John answered.

"Yeah. For some reason your brothers are all here tonight." Carol answered. "And your dad is about to start up the grill."

"Sounds good. I have a favor to ask everyone first." John responded.

"What is it?" Carol asked.

"As soon as you hang up the phone, have everyone go into the front yard and wait there." John answered.

"Ok. Why?" Carol asked.

"It's a surprise." John answered.

John and Katie waited until the six members of the Cena family were standing the front yard. Sean was the first one to notice an unknown car parked in front of the house. John squeezed Katie's hand before getting out of the car.

"JC is here!" Sean shouted.

"JC, why didn't you tell me you were outside the house?" Carol asked as she hugged her son.

"Because I wanted everyone in one place when I revealed that I was here. But I am not alone." John answered.

"You're not?" Matt asked.

"Nope. Now if everyone will back up and make some room, I will open the passenger door." John answered.

Everyone backed up and John was able to open Katie's door and helped her out. Carol smiled as did everyone else. Steve and Dan were the only ones who were confused. Once John closed and locked the car, he took Katie's hand and approached his family. Katie was a little nervous, but she knew everything would be ok.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Can I help you?" John asked.

"We want to see our daughter." Daniel answered.

"She doesn't want to see you right now. You have done nothing more than upset her since the day you found out about us and the baby." John responded.

"You cannot keep us from our daughter." Daniel snapped.

"Katie, do you want to see your parents?" John asked.

"No. I really don't. I am happy here and I can't wait to have our baby and get married." Katie answered from the living room.

"Katie, you don't know what you are doing. You can do better." Lisa stated.

"I can do better? John is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love him and our daughter. Now leave us alone." Katie snapped.

"You heard her. Now I am telling you to get off my property before I call the police." John responded backing up his fiance's wishes before shutting the door.

Katie's parents left and once John made sure that they were gone for good, he and Katie headed out to dinner. Katie was upset that her parents would try and pull something like that. She didn't want them in her life and she didn't want them near their daughter. After dinner, John and Katie headed home and to bed.

As the weeks passed, Katie and John didn't hear anymore from her parents. Katie was now in the last part of the third trimester and Christmas was just around the corner. John invited his parents and brothers down to celebrate as Katie couldn't really travel anymore.

With the house full of family and friends, John and Katie received a lot of gifts not only for them, but for the baby as well. After the holidays were over, it was time for John to focus on getting the baby's room finished and the furniture put together.

"John, we need to pick a name for the baby." Katie stated as she helped put the bedding on the mattress.

"Well, what do you have in mind?" John asked.

"I saw a few names that I liked. Lilliana, Lindsey, Lorelei, and Kylie." Katie answered.

"Ok. Well let's see which fits better. Lilliana Rose Cena?" John asked.

"I love it." Katie answered.

"There we go. Now we have a name for our little angel." John responded.

As soon as Katie hit 36 weeks, Samantha, Carol and Randy's mom Elaine, decided to throw her a surprise baby shower. Katie was allowed to travel until her 38th week. John knew all about the surprise shower and couldn't wait to see Katie's face. All the Diva's, Stephanie McMahon, Linda McMahon as well as some of the other stars wives were all there.

"John why do we have to be here so early again?" Katie asked as they walked into the arena.

"Because Vince needed me for something and I don't want to leave you alone in the room." John answered.

"Ok. I still think something else is going on." Katie responded as they walked into the dark catering room.

John turned on the lights and everyone yelled "surprise!" Katie really was surprised that they all went in together and threw her and John a baby shower. As they mingled with everyone, the women felt the baby kicking. After opening presents from everyone, it was time for the stars to get to work. Vince arranged for the gifts to be shipped to John and Katie's house the next day. Katie remained in catering with Carol, Elaine and Samantha.

"Thank you all for the baby shower. John and I really appreciated it." Katie stated.

"Anything for you and my granddaughter." Carol stated as she hugged Katie.

"I enjoy planning these things. And if you and John are ok with it, your little girl can call me grandma too." Elaine responded.

"That's really sweet. Thank you, Elaine." Katie stated.

"And of course Uncle Randy and Aunt Samantha plan on being there when the baby is born." Samantha responded.

Katie couldn't help but smile. Later that night as Katie and John were laying in bed, John rubbed his hand over the baby and Katie rested her head on his chest. Katie had been thinking all day about the birth of their daughter.

"John, I've been thinking. Why don't we ask Randy and Samantha to be the baby's God Parents?" Katie asked.

"You know. I was thinking the same thing." John answered.

"Glad that's settled. The other thing I wanted to ask you is, when do you want us to get married?" Katie asked.

"I was thinking when Lilliana is about a year old. She can be carried down the aisle as our little flower girl." John answered.

"Ok. Where do you want to get married?" Katie asked.

"How about in Tampa? They have some amazing places along the beach that would be perfect for a wedding." John suggested.

"Sounds romantic." Katie responded.

"It is. But for now, why don't we just focus on bringing our little girl into the world." John stated.

Katie didn't answer as she had drifted off to sleep. John watched her sleep for a little while before closing his eyes. A few days later, Katie and John were back in Tampa and putting away all the baby items they received at the baby shower. John noticed that Katie kept stopping and move again.

"Honey, are you ok?" John asked.

"Yeah. The baby is just sitting funny and causing a little pain." Katie answered.

"Why don't you go sit down and relax. I can handle the rest of the gifts." John suggested.

"Ok. I think I'll sit here in the rocker." Katie answered as she felt another pain. "John can you bring me my phone please?"

"Sure." John responded as he did just that. "Are you really ok?"

"I don't know. It almost feels like I am sitting on the baby's head and it hurts. I'm going to call the doctor and see if I should go in." Katie stated as she called the doctor's office.

Once she got through to her doctor's office and told her what was going on. The doctor advised her to go to the labor and delivery floor at the hospital and she would meet them there. Katie hung up the phone and looked at John.

"We need to head to the hospital. Dr. Moran wants to check and make sure that everything is ok." Katie stated as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Katie, don't cry. I'm sure everything will be just fine. Come on let's go." John responded.

Once they were at the hospital, Katie was hooked up to monitors while they waited for the doctor to come in and check on the baby. After Dr. Moran came in and checked Katie and the baby, it was advised that Katie no longer travel and that someone should stay with her at all times.

John made a phone call to Stephanie McMahon and explained what was going on with Katie and the baby. She gave the ok for John to take the time off to be at home. John also called Randy and Samantha and asked them to fly in to help out around the house. Randy and Samantha were more than happy to come help where they were needed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Can I help you?" John asked.

"We want to see our daughter." Daniel answered.

"She doesn't want to see you right now. You have done nothing more than upset her since the day you found out about us and the baby." John responded.

"You cannot keep us from our daughter." Daniel snapped.

"Katie, do you want to see your parents?" John asked.

"No. I really don't. I am happy here and I can't wait to have our baby and get married." Katie answered from the living room.

"Katie, you don't know what you are doing. You can do better." Lisa stated.

"I can do better? John is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love him and our daughter. Now leave us alone." Katie snapped.

"You heard her. Now I am telling you to get off my property before I call the police." John responded backing up his fiance's wishes before shutting the door.

Katie's parents left and once John made sure that they were gone for good, he and Katie headed out to dinner. Katie was upset that her parents would try and pull something like that. She didn't want them in her life and she didn't want them near their daughter. After dinner, John and Katie headed home and to bed.

As the weeks passed, Katie and John didn't hear anymore from her parents. Katie was now in the last part of the third trimester and Christmas was just around the corner. John invited his parents and brothers down to celebrate as Katie couldn't really travel anymore.

With the house full of family and friends, John and Katie received a lot of gifts not only for them, but for the baby as well. After the holidays were over, it was time for John to focus on getting the baby's room finished and the furniture put together.

"John, we need to pick a name for the baby." Katie stated as she helped put the bedding on the mattress.

"Well, what do you have in mind?" John asked.

"I saw a few names that I liked. Lilliana, Lindsey, Lorelei, and Kylie." Katie answered.

"Ok. Well let's see which fits better. Lilliana Rose Cena?" John asked.

"I love it." Katie answered.

"There we go. Now we have a name for our little angel." John responded.

As soon as Katie hit 36 weeks, Samantha, Carol and Randy's mom Elaine, decided to throw her a surprise baby shower. Katie was allowed to travel until her 38th week. John knew all about the surprise shower and couldn't wait to see Katie's face. All the Diva's, Stephanie McMahon, Linda McMahon as well as some of the other stars wives were all there.

"John why do we have to be here so early again?" Katie asked as they walked into the arena.

"Because Vince needed me for something and I don't want to leave you alone in the room." John answered.

"Ok. I still think something else is going on." Katie responded as they walked into the dark catering room.

John turned on the lights and everyone yelled "surprise!" Katie really was surprised that they all went in together and threw her and John a baby shower. As they mingled with everyone, the women felt the baby kicking. After opening presents from everyone, it was time for the stars to get to work. Vince arranged for the gifts to be shipped to John and Katie's house the next day. Katie remained in catering with Carol, Elaine and Samantha.

"Thank you all for the baby shower. John and I really appreciated it." Katie stated.

"Anything for you and my granddaughter." Carol stated as she hugged Katie.

"I enjoy planning these things. And if you and John are ok with it, your little girl can call me grandma too." Elaine responded.

"That's really sweet. Thank you, Elaine." Katie stated.

"And of course Uncle Randy and Aunt Samantha plan on being there when the baby is born." Samantha responded.

Katie couldn't help but smile. Later that night as Katie and John were laying in bed, John rubbed his hand over the baby and Katie rested her head on his chest. Katie had been thinking all day about the birth of their daughter.

"John, I've been thinking. Why don't we ask Randy and Samantha to be the baby's God Parents?" Katie asked.

"You know. I was thinking the same thing." John answered.

"Glad that's settled. The other thing I wanted to ask you is, when do you want us to get married?" Katie asked.

"I was thinking when Lilliana is about a year old. She can be carried down the aisle as our little flower girl." John answered.

"Ok. Where do you want to get married?" Katie asked.

"How about in Tampa? They have some amazing places along the beach that would be perfect for a wedding." John suggested.

"Sounds romantic." Katie responded.

"It is. But for now, why don't we just focus on bringing our little girl into the world." John stated.

Katie didn't answer as she had drifted off to sleep. John watched her sleep for a little while before closing his eyes. A few days later, Katie and John were back in Tampa and putting away all the baby items they received at the baby shower. John noticed that Katie kept stopping and move again.

"Honey, are you ok?" John asked.

"Yeah. The baby is just sitting funny and causing a little pain." Katie answered.

"Why don't you go sit down and relax. I can handle the rest of the gifts." John suggested.

"Ok. I think I'll sit here in the rocker." Katie answered as she felt another pain. "John can you bring me my phone please?"

"Sure." John responded as he did just that. "Are you really ok?"

"I don't know. It almost feels like I am sitting on the baby's head and it hurts. I'm going to call the doctor and see if I should go in." Katie stated as she called the doctor's office.

Once she got through to her doctor's office and told her what was going on. The doctor advised her to go to the labor and delivery floor at the hospital and she would meet them there. Katie hung up the phone and looked at John.

"We need to head to the hospital. Dr. Moran wants to check and make sure that everything is ok." Katie stated as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Katie, don't cry. I'm sure everything will be just fine. Come on let's go." John responded.

Once they were at the hospital, Katie was hooked up to monitors while they waited for the doctor to come in and check on the baby. After Dr. Moran came in and checked Katie and the baby, it was advised that Katie no longer travel and that someone should stay with her at all times.

John made a phone call to Stephanie McMahon and explained what was going on with Katie and the baby. She gave the ok for John to take the time off to be at home. John also called Randy and Samantha and asked them to fly in to help out around the house. Randy and Samantha were more than happy to come help where they were needed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Randy and Samantha arrived into Tampa and at John and Katie's house the next afternoon. Randy still had to travel with RAW, but Samantha would still be there to help out. John cooked dinner that night and while they sat and ate, John and Katie decided that now would be the perfect time to ask them.

"John and I were thinking and we wanted to ask the both of you if you would be the baby's God-Parents?" Katie asked.

"We would be honored to be. Thank you." Samantha answered.

"You're welcome." Katie responded.

Over the next few weeks everyone could tell that the baby had dropped into position to be born. Dr. Moran made weekly home visits so that Katie didn't have to travel so much. During Dr. Moran's visit the week before Katie was due, she noticed that Katie had lost the mucus plug.

"Well, I predict a trip to the hospital in the very near future. You've lost the mucus plug and you are already dilated to 3 centimeters. I am also thinking that the baby is going to weigh around 8lbs. So hopefully the next time I see you, you will be having the baby." Dr. Moran stated.

"Thank you, Dr. Moran." Katie responded.

That night after Randy arrived back into Tampa from Nebraska, John ordered in for dinner and they watched a movie. Katie didn't pay too much attention to the movie as she was thinking about their daughter. Ever since the doctor did her exam that afternoon, the baby hadn't been moving. After the movie was over, everyone headed to bed.

Somewhere around 3am Katie woke up with pain in her back. She got up out of bed and tried to walk around, but the pain was too strong. She leaned over the bed until the pain subsided. As she stood back up, a warm gush of liquid went down her legs.

"John, wake up!" Katie stated.

"Hmm. Sleep good." John muttered.

"John! The baby!" Katie responded.

"What?" John asked

"My water broke." Katie answered as another contraction hit.

"Ok. Can you get dressed?" John asked.

"Yeah. Get Randy and Samantha please." Katie answered.

Once everyone was up and dressed, they loaded up into the car and headed to the hospital. John called his parents and told them what was going on. Carol and John Sr. weren't planning on flying in until a week later, but they were able to change their flights and fly out a few hours later.

Once they were are the hospital, Katie was hooked up to fetal monitors and an IV line. Samantha stayed with Katie while Randy helped John fill out the medical forms at the front desk. Dr. Moran as on-call and came as soon as she could. After checking Katie over she washed her hands and came back over to Katie's bed.

"You are 5 centimeters dilated. Do you want an epidural?" Dr. Moran asked.

"Yes." Katie answered. "But check the baby first. She hasn't been moving."

"Ok." Dr. Moran responded as she called for an epidural and brought in an ultrasound machine.

After looking at the baby, Dr. Moran was not happy with the results. Katie's contractions were right on top of each other and so she checked Katie's progress again. This time Katie was already 7 centimeters.

"I don't think there will be time for the epidural. I am going help you stretch the rest of the way. We need to deliver the baby as soon as possible." Dr. Moran stated.

"What's wrong with the baby?" Katie asked.

"The cord is wrapped around her throat and there is also two knots in the cord." Dr. Moran answered as she massaged Katie's cervix.

It wasn't long before Katie was completely dilated. Dr. Moran helped Katie move into position to deliver the baby. Randy headed out to the waiting room while Samantha and John helped Katie push with each contraction. Dr. Moran quickly unwrapped the cord from the baby's neck as soon as she was born. The room was soon filled with the cries of a newborn baby.

After being checked over by Dr. Moran, Lilliana Rose Cena was placed in her mother's arms. Katie couldn't help but cry as soon as she held her daughter. John had tears flowing down his cheeks as well. Samantha took a few pictures of the new family for them. Lilliana weighed 8lbs 3ozs and was 19 inches long.

While Lilliana was being born, Carol and John Sr had just arrived at the hospital and were sitting in the waiting room with Randy. Randy took the liberty of calling Stephanie and Vince and letting them know that there might be a new member of the RAW family being born that day. Vince asked Randy to have John call him with the details later.

John stayed with Katie and Lilliana while Samantha headed to the waiting room. Randy, Carol and John Sr. were lost in conversation and didn't notice that Samantha was standing there. Samantha cleared her throat and they looked up.

"Is everything ok?" Carol asked.

"Yes. Lilliana Rose Cena was born at 6:46 am weighing 8lbs 3ozs and is 19 inches long." Samantha told them.

"Why was the delivery rushed?" John Sr. asked.

"Lilliana had the cord wrapped around her neck and there were two knots in the cord as well." Samantha answered. "But she is perfect. Katie and the baby will be moved to a private room in about an hour. John will come out to get us."

"Like father, like daughter." John Sr. responded.

"Huh?" Randy stated.

"When John was born, he had the cord wrapped around his neck and there were three knots in the cord. We almost lost him." John Sr. responded.

"Oh wow. I didn't know that." Randy stated.

"Yeah, we were pretty scared there for a while, but as you can see he pulled through just fine." Carol responded.

John finally emerged from the double doors about an hour later. John hugged his parents and walked them, Randy and Samantha back to Katie's room. Katie was sitting up in bed eating breakfast while Lilliana was sleeping in her bed. Carol washed her hands before walking over to the baby and picking her up. Once everyone had the chance to hold the baby and have a picture taken with her, John handed his keys to Randy so that they all could head back to the house.

John stayed with Katie and Lilliana at the hospital until they were released to go home. Once they were home, the flower deliveries started and packages arrived one after another. Vince even called himself and asked about announcing the birth live on RAW the following Monday since they would be in Tampa. John and Katie agreed as long as John's parents were able to come with them into the ring. Vince gave the ok for it all to happen at the start of the show.

The following Monday night, John, Katie, John's parents and Lilliana walked into the arena. Everyone stopped to see the baby and congratulated the new parents on their daughter. Vince came out with Stephanie and Triple H. Katie placed Lilliana in Vince's arms and smiled. Lilliana just looked up at him and gurgled.

"What a sweet little angel. She can come see Grandpa Vince anytime she wants." Vince stated as he passed the baby to Stephanie.

"John and I wanted to thank you for all the gifts, Vince." Katie stated.

"You are more than welcome." Vince stated.

"Are you ready for your big announcement?" Stephanie asked as she passed the baby to her husband Triple H.

"We are. Do you have the picture ready for the titan tron?"John asked as he took his daughter from Triple H.

"We do." Stephanie answered.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As soon as the show started and the announcers were talking about the last weeks show, John's theme music started and everyone cheered. John came out to the stage and did his usual entrance before getting in the ring. John picked up a microphone and waited for the crowd to die down.

"Hello Tampa. Tonight is a really special night here on RAW. I have a wonderful surprise for all of you." John stated as the crowd went wild. "But in order for me to show you the surprise, everyone in the audience must remain super quiet."

"Cena, what are you doing?" Cole asked.

"Well, Michael Cole, I have a very special guest that I would like to bring out but loud, rude and obnoxious people might scare them." John answered as the crowd went completely silent. "First I would like to bring out my parents, John Sr. and Carol Cena."

John's parents came out and made their way into the ring. The crowd still remained silent. Michael Cole went back to his box while Jerry Lawler and JR came into the ring as well to greet everyone.

"Now, the next two people to come out are the most important people in my life other than my parents and brothers." John stated as Brahms Lullaby started playing and Katie holding Lilliana walked down to the ring. "I would like the WWE Universe to meet the loves of my life, Katie and our newborn daughter Lilliana."

The titan tron showed a picture of John, Katie and Lilliana taken the day she came home from the hospital with all the baby's information on the screen. Everyone softly awed at the announcement. Katie placed Lilliana in John's free arm while the camera man zoomed in on John holding his daughter.

After the leaving the ring, John and Katie visited with some of the stars before taking Lilliana home for the night. Katie nursed Lilliana before John took her and put her in bed. Katie couldn't have been any happier than she was the moment their daughter was born.

**One year later... May 18, 2013**

**Katie was standing in the room with Samantha, Stephanie McMahon and Lilliana. Samantha was holding Lilliana while Stephanie helped Katie fix her head piece. Today was hers and John's wedding day and she couldn't wait to marry the man she loves. Soon there was a knock on the door and Samantha opened it.**

** "Are you all about ready?" Vince asked.**

** "We'll be out in a minute dad." Stephanie answered.**

**A few minutes later, Katie emerged from the room with Samantha, Lilliana and Stephanie. Katie had asked Vince months ago if he would walk her down to the aisle to John as she hadn't spoken to her parents in over a year. Vince was honored to walk her down the aisle.**

**As the wedding started, Samantha carried Lilliana down the aisle followed by Stephanie. Randy and Paul were standing at the alter with John. As soon as the double doors opened, it was time to make her dreams come true. Vince walked Katie down the aisle towards John and Katie just smiled.**

"Dearly beloved: We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man, John Felix Anthony Cena, and this woman, Katie Marie Matthews, in Holy Matrimony. The bond and covenant of marriage was established by God in creation, and our Lord Jesus Christ adorned this manner of life by his presence and first miracle at a wedding in Cana of Galilee. It signifies to us the mystery of the union between Christ and his Church, and Holy Scripture commends it to be honored among all people.

The union of husband and wife in heart, body, and mind is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity; and, when it is God's will, for the procreation of children and their nurture in the knowledge and love of the Lord. Therefore, marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted by God.

You ask what is this love we here affirm, and I answer, it is a covenant you make, one with the other, a covenant born of commitment to each others well being and growth and commitment to your relationship itself, allowing it the possibility of change and of growth." The minister stated. "Katie, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"  
>"I will." Katie stated.<br>"John, will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" The minister asked.  
>"I will." John answered.<br>"Will all of you witnessing these promises do all in your power to uphold these two persons in their marriage?" The minister asked the congregation.  
>"We will." everyone answered.<br>"You have determined that you would seal your vows today by the exchanging of rings. The rings you give and receive this day are marvelous symbols of endless love. The rings are made of gold, a symbol of purity. May your thoughts towards one another be pure. The ring is an unbroken circle, having no end, so it is emblematic of the enduring and unending love you have for each other.  
>"Katie, come health, happiness, and prosperity, I will stand with you; come illness, trouble, or poverty, I will stand with you. Take this ring as a sign of my love and commitment." John stated as he placed the ring on her finger.<p>

"John, come health, happiness, and prosperity, I will stand with you; come illness, trouble, or poverty, I will stand with you. Take this ring as a sign of my love and commitment." Katie stated as she placed the ring on his finger.  
>"John and Katie, you have now affirmed before your families and friends your love and your caring for each other. You have come from different backgrounds. You have walked different paths. You are different individuals. Your love has transcended these differences. In the years before you, may the richness of the traditions that have nurtured you enhance and brighten your lives as you help to create and shape the future.<p>

May the challenges of your life together be met with courage and optimism. May you learn from your failures and grow in your achievements. May life bless you with children, friends, and family in a wide network of mutual support and enjoyment. May you face pain, toil, and trouble with a stout but light heart. May you share with others the radiance of your seasons of joy and pleasure. May you always remember that laughter is the medicine of God." The minister stated as he joined the right hands of John and Katie. "Now that John and Katie have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder. Amen."

John and Katie walked back up the aisle arm in arm as husband and wife. They headed straight to the limo that was waiting to take them to the reception. John's parents drove with Lilliana, Randy and Samantha to the reception. Everyone partied well into the night. Carol and John Sr. left early as they volunteered to watch Lilliana after the reception and while John and Katie were on their honeymoon.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next day John and Katie took off for Hawaii for the their 2 week honeymoon. Katie wanted nothing more than to call home to check on Lilliana, but John stopped her reassuring her that Lilliana was perfectly fine with his parents. Katie finally gave up and started to enjoy their time away.

Two weeks of sight seeing, swimming in the ocean, romantic dinners, Luau's and nightly walks along the beach were calming and relaxing for the newlyweds. John and Katie spent each night in each others arms making love and John hoped that they had created another baby.

John and Katie returned home to Tampa and couldn't wait to see their daughter. When they arrived at the house, John Sr. and Carol were in the kitchen fixing dinner. Lilliana was supposed to be sleeping in the office in her playpen. Katie and John took their luggage upstairs and started unpacking and putting aside gifts for Lilliana and John's parents.

As Katie took their laundry downstairs, she wanted to peek in at Lilliana. She threw the clothes into the washer and headed into their office. It was dark in there, but there was a slight breeze. Katie walked over to the window and saw that there were dusty foot prints on the window sill. Katie quickly turned on the light and looked over at the playpen.

"JOHN!" Katie yelled.

"What's wrong?" John asked as he came running into the office.

"She's gone!" Katie cried.

"What's going on?" Carol asked as she and John Sr. came into the room.

"Lilliana is gone!" Katie answered.

"Where, where could she have gone. I didn't think she could climb out of the playpen." Carol responded.

"No. I think someone came in and took her. The window was open when I walked in and I noticed a foot print on the window sill and then turned on the light and saw that Lilliana was missing." Katie stated.

"I'm calling the police." John responded as he picked up the phone and called 911.

It wasn't long before their house was full of policemen and women. After giving their statements to the officers, Katie gave them a current picture of Lilliana. The officers finally asked them if there was anyone they knew who would be capable of doing something like this. John and Katie looked at each other and the only person they could come up with was John's ex-wife, Liz. John gave the officers all her information that he knew of. After most of the officers left, John called Vince and told him what was going on.

"Katie, John. You both need to eat something." Carol stated.

"I'm not hungry, mom." John responded.

"I just want my daughter home safe and sound." Katie cried. "I understand that. But you are no use to Lilliana if you both end up in the hospital." John Sr. stated.

Katie and John finally ate something, but with each hour that passed, the kidnapper was that much closer to getting away with Lilliana. It was nearly midnight and no one was able to sleep, there were officers stationed around the house and their phones were tapped so they could trace the call if one came through.

John's phone finally rang at around 2am. When he looked at the caller ID he couldn't believe it. It was his ex-wife calling. John answered the call and tried his best to keep her on the line long enough to trace where her location was.

"Hello." John answered.

"John. I know that by now, you've noticed someone missing from your house." Liz stated.

"Why Liz? What do you want from me?" John asked.

"I want you back in my life. You were my husband first not hers. This baby should be my baby not hers." Liz answered.

"Liz, you were cheating on me and I wasn't happy in our marriage. I gave you everything and you gave me nothing. Lilliana is my daughter with Katie. Please don't hurt her." John responded.

"I'm sorry I hurt you John. I just wanted you back in my life." Liz stated. "Lilliana is fine. She is sleeping."

The officers nodded when they got a lock on Liz's location. They sent the information to the police station and units were sent out as well as an ambulance just in case. John and Katie rode with the leading investigator to where Liz had Lilliana. Once the officers broke into the motel room, Lilliana was picked up and wrapped in a blanket. Katie and John rushed over to her and took her from the officer.

Liz was removed from the room and placed in a squad car while the medics looked Lilliana over. Once she was cleared to go home, the investigator drove them back to their house. John and Katie agreed to press charges against Liz for the kidnapping of Lilliana. Once the whole family was back together, Carol and John Sr. hugged their son and daughter-in-law before hugging Lilliana.

As the weeks passed, Liz was charged with the kidnapping of Lilliana and was sentenced to 6 years in prison. John and Katie were there for the sentencing and they couldn't have been happier now that Liz was out of their lives for now. That night after Lilliana was in bed, John lead his wife to their bedroom where they made love.

John could tell that Katie felt different and he knew right then that she was pregnant. After they made love, Katie rested her head on John's bare chest and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead before saying anything to her.

"I love you." John stated.

"I love you too." Katie responded.

"By the way, you're pregnant." John stated.

"Wait, what?" Katie asked.

"You're pregnant." John answered.

"You're kidding me right?" Katie asked.

"No. I'm serious. While we were making love, I could tell that you felt different. Then I remembered what you felt like when you were pregnant with Lilliana and it felt the same way. Take a test in the morning and I'll bet you anything that it's positive." John answered.

"Ok, smartass. How far along would I be if I am pregnant?" Katie asked.

"I would say about 10 weeks." John answered. "Now lets get some sleep."

The next morning, Katie got up before John and headed into their bathroom. Katie pulled out a box of pregnancy tests and took one. She set the test on the counter while she took a shower. After her shower, Katie got dressed and did her hair and makeup before picking up the pregnancy test. Sure enough the test read positive.

Katie called her doctor's office and made an appointment for that morning. She wanted it confirmed as soon as possible. John, Katie and Lilliana headed to Katie's appointment and while Katie was in with the doctor, John and Lilliana sat in the waiting room. When Katie came out, they headed home.

"How did it go?" John asked.

"Good. You were right on the dot." Katie answered.

"With what?" John asked.

"That I am pregnant. But I am not 10 weeks." Katie answered.

"Told you. How far are you?" John asked with a smile.

"14 weeks. Which means that I was pregnant before we got married." Katie answered. "And we're due January 15th."

"Ok. So just before Lilliana's 2nd birthday. Are we going to find out what we are having this time too?" John responded.

"I would like to. I have a feeling this baby is a boy." Katie stated.

John just smiled as he drove the rest of the way home. That afternoon, they called John's parents and Randy and Samantha to tell them the good news. Randy and Samantha also had news of their own. They too were expecting and due in December. Lilliana didn't quite understand what her parents were talking about when they kept saying "baby."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As the weeks passed, Katie started showing and everyone at RAW knew that she was pregnant again. As soon as Katie hit 20 weeks, they had an ultrasound appointment. John sat in the waiting room with Lilliana while the doctor did the initial exam. After being brought into the room, the doctor showed, Katie, John and Lilliana the baby on the monitor.

"Baby." Lilliana stated.

"Yes. That's you baby brother or sister." John responded.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" the doctor asked.

"Yes we do." Katie answered.

"Alright, look at the screen." the doctor stated. "If you look at the center of the picture you can clearly see that you are having a boy. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Katie responded.

After Katie was cleaned up, the doctor handed her the ultrasound pictures. John carried Lilliana out to the car. Katie pulled out her phone and dialed Samantha's number. Samantha was 4 weeks ahead of Katie and she couldn't wait to hear what her and Randy were having.

"Hello." Samantha answered her phone.

"Hey Sam. It's Katie. How are you and the baby?" Katie asked.

"Doing good. We just left Randy's parents house. How are you?" Samantha answered.

"Good. We just left our ultrasound appointment." Katie responded.

"And?" Samantha asked.

"We're having a boy." Katie answered.

"That's awesome! Congratulations to you, John and Lilliana. Randy and I found out that we are having a boy as well." Samantha responded.

"That's great. I bet Randy is excited. Congratulations to you both." Katie stated.

"He is. I'll scan the pics and send them to you this afternoon." Samantha responded.

"Sounds good. I'll do the same." Katie stated. "Talk to you later."

"Bye." Samantha responded as they hung up.

John got started on working on a room for their son, while Katie took care of getting Lilliana down for a nap. Katie also scanned the pictures of the ultrasound and emailed them to Samantha, John's parents, John's brothers and to Stephanie and Vince. Everyone was happy for Katie and Samantha. Stephanie even started planning a double baby shower for the girls in November.

As the weeks passed, Katie was soon at the point where she couldn't lift Lilliana up anymore. John and Katie decided that while John was on the road, they needed to hire someone to help Katie at home. John and Katie had also picked out a name for their son, but wanted to keep it a secret until the baby was born. After interviewing countless qualified people, Katie and John finally picked a nanny to help out. The nanny assisted Katie with Lilliana as well as household chores.

As November rolled around, RAW was in Tampa just before Thanksgiving. John was thankful that he got to spend the holiday at home with his wife and daughter. John and Randy had their wives convinced that they needed to be at the arena three hours early. Katie and Samantha had a hard time walking and as soon as they found catering, the girls walked in with John and Randy right behind them.

"SURPRISE!" everyone in the room shouted when John turned on the lights.  
>"What is all this?" Katie asked.<p>

"It's yours and Samantha's baby shower." Stephanie answered. "Come over here and sit down."

"This is amazing. Thank you, Stephanie." Samantha responded as she sat down next to Katie.

The girls had a blast opening presents and talking about babies and such with all the other wives, girlfriends and the Divas. After the baby shower came to an end, Katie and Samantha thanked everyone for the gifts and the surprise party. John, Randy and a few of the male stars took all the gifts out to the cars and loaded them up. John couldn't wait to get all the gifts home and put away in the new nursery.

That night after arriving at home, John unloaded the car, while Katie headed upstairs to lay down. With less than 2 months before the arrival of their son, Katie was worn out more often than before. John was thankful that he was home for almost a full week before having to fly to Georgia, which gave him time to play with Lilliana and get things ready for Thanksgiving dinner. Randy and Samantha were staying in town through the holiday and Randy's parents as well as John's parents were flying in.

Thanksgiving morning, Lilliana woke up early and crept downstairs in to Randy and Samantha's room. She climbed up on the bed and tried to snuggle in between the couple. Samantha opened her eyes to see the little girl trying to wiggle down on the bed. Samantha scooted over a bit and smiled at Lilliana as she placed a finger over her mouth so they didn't wake Randy.

"You have to be very quiet, Uncle Randy is still sleeping." Samantha stated.  
>"No sleep. Wake up Uncle Wandy." Lilliana responded as she tried to open Randy's eyes with her tiny fingers.<br>"Uncle Randy need sleep." Randy mumbled.  
>"No sleep. Watch rade." Lilliana stated.<br>"You want to watch what?" Randy asked with one eye open.

"Rade, Wandy. The rade on TV." Lilliana answered.  
>"Sam, what is she talking about?" Randy asked.<br>"I think she wants to watch the Thanksgiving Day parade." Samantha answered.  
>"YES!" Lilliana shouted as she accidentally hit Randy's nose.<br>"Ok, ok. Uncle Randy is awake." Randy stated as he threw back the covers and stood up. "Come on munchkin. Let's go watch the parade while Aunt Samantha gets more sleep."

"I want to watch too." Samantha responded.

As the three of them watched the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, Randy's parents as well as John Sr. and Carol came out of their rooms to start on breakfast and dinner. Lilliana climbed up in Randy's lap and cuddle up against his chest while watching the parade.

"You're son is going to have some competition when he's born." Elaine told Samantha as she pointed over at Randy.  
>"Yeah, and so is John with their son." Samantha responded. "Lilli will always have a special place in our hearts and home, she is our God-Daughter after all."<br>"Very true. She also has a place in our hearts and home as well." Elaine stated before heading back into the kitchen.

Samantha was a mere three weeks away from her due date and all Randy asked for was for the baby to wait until after Thanksgiving dinner before he came. As the morning progressed, John finally woke up to the smell of food and coffee. As he rolled out of bed, Katie woke up and the baby started kicking her.

"Your son is going to leave me black and blue from the way he kicks." Katie stated as she pulled on a simple maternity outfit.  
>"He's your son too. Is he really kicking that hard?" John asked.<br>"Come here and feel him." Katie answered as John walked over and placed a hand on her stomach.

The baby kicked John's hand as hard as he could. John was amazed at how strong their son was and he was still 2 months away from being born. John finally got dressed and helped Katie downstairs and into the living room. Katie joined everyone on the couch and watched the parade as well.

As the day went on, everything went as planned. Dinner was served at 3:30 and while they ate, Samantha had a hard time eating very much. She figured that the baby was taking up most of the room and so she just ate small portions. As dinner was coming to an end, the guys helped clear the table and did the dishes, while the women and Lilliana headed into the living room to relax.


	13. Chapter 13 The End

Chapter 13

Just as the guys were getting done in the kitchen, Samantha felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She thought it was just the baby moving around. Samantha experienced the pains a few more times and on one of the stronger ones, Randy saw the look on his wife's face.

"Sam, are you ok?" Randy asked.  
>"I keep having sharp pains in my stomach." Samantha answered.<br>"How often are you having the pains?" Elaine asked.

"About every 8 to 10 minutes." Samantha answered as another sharp pain hit her. "And there was another one."

"Randy, I think you should get her to the hospital to be on the safe side." John stated.  
>"I think I will." Randy responded as he helped Samantha stand up.<p>

Elaine and Bob went with Randy and Samantha while the Cena family remained at home. John got Lilliana to bed while Krista headed into their bedroom to get ready for bed. As much as John and Krista wanted to be at the hospital with Randy and Samantha, they knew that Randy and his parents were there to take care of things.

John and Krista fell asleep with their hands resting on their unborn son. It was nearly 5am when John's phone went off. At first John just rolled over and went back to sleep, but when it went off a second and third time, John finally picked up his phone to answer it.

"Hello." John answered still half asleep.  
>"Hey, It's Randy." Randy responded.<br>"Randy, it's 5am. Why are you calling me?" John asked forgetting that they were at the hospital.  
>"I'm calling you because Samantha and I just had a baby." Randy answered.<p>

"Shit! I forgot you were at the hospital." John responded.  
>"It's ok. I just wanted to call and tell you that Brayden Randal Orton was born at 4:15am weighing 7lbs 3ozs and 20 inches long." Randy stated.<br>"Congratulations, man. Tell Sam we love her and we'll be up to see her later this morning." John responded with a yawn.  
>"I sure will. Night." Randy stated before hanging up the phone.<p>

As the weeks passed, the Cena family celebrated Christmas with their daughter in Tampa. Randy and Samantha took Brayden home to St. Louis as soon as they were given the ok to travel with him. The holidays were good for both families. John and Katie spent the time getting ready for the arrival of their son.

The first of the year came and John was back on the road. Katie didn't want him to stop traveling until it was time for her to have the baby. Katie, Lilliana, and their nanny were at the grocery store when Katie started having sharp pains.

"Rosa, I need you to call my doctor's office." Katie stated as she sat down.  
>"Are you ok, Mrs. Cena?" Rosa asked.<br>"No. I think I might be going into labor and I have a metal like taste in my mouth." Katie answered.  
>"Ok." Rosa responded.<p>

It wasn't long after Rosa called Katie's doctor that Katie's water broke. A store employee called 911 and Katie was taken to the nearest hospital. Rosa followed the ambulance with Lilliana in Katie's car. Once Katie was admitted, the doctor gave her something to slow down the labor. Rosa called John's phone and told him what was going on.

"I need to find Vince right now." John stated as he pushed passed some other stars.  
>"Is everything ok?" Randy asked.<br>"Katie is in the hospital about to have the baby. It's going to take me about 4 hours to drive there." John answered.

After talking to Vince, he let John leave. John sped the whole way back to Tampa. Once he reached the hospital, Katie was already 9 centimeters and wanting to push. Rosa and Lilliana had gone home about 2 hours earlier. John asked for his wife's room and headed in.

"John!" Katie called out when she saw her husband walk through the door.  
>"Hey Katie. How are you feeling?" John asked as he kissed his wife's forehead.<br>"It's almost time. I want to push but I wanted to wait until you were here." Katie answered as another contraction hit.  
>"I'm here now." John responded as he held her hand and encouraged her to breathe. "Did you get an epidural?"<p>

"No. There wasn't any time." Katie stated.

It wasn't long before Katie was fully dilated and ready to push. John did everything he could to help her remain focused and to encourage her every step of the way. Over the next half hour, Katie pushed as hard as she could and soon the room was filled with the cries of a newborn baby boy. After Katie and the baby were cleaned up and moved into a private room, John called Rosa to bring Lilliana to the hospital and then he called his parents, his brothers, Vince and Randy.

"Lilliana, Mommy and Daddy want you to meet someone extra special." John stated as he picked up his daughter.  
>"Lilli, this your baby brother, Trevor John Cena." Katie responded.<br>"Bubba." Lilliana stated.  
>"Yes, he's your Bubba." Katie responded.<p>

After Rosa left with Lilliana, John sat on the bed next to Katie. He placed an arm around her shoulders and gently touched the top of Trevor's head as he smiled. John couldn't have been happier now that his family was complete. Katie smiled at their son as he slept in her arms. She was just happy that both her children were safe and healthy. While Katie loved having kids, she and John had decided that two was enough for them.


End file.
